


To Be A Hufflepuff

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12401826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Drabble on what makes Hufflepuffs more than just those who don't fit in the other houses, more than just the spares. Focuses on Cedric Diggory.





	To Be A Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

To Be A Hufflepuff  
(The Spares)

“ _Kill the spare._ ”

To be a Hufflepuff is to be laughed at. They trailed behind, while the others sped ahead. Hufflepuff were the leftovers; those children not particularly brave, or intelligent, or cunning.

So Cedric Diggory is their hero. He is a Hufflepuff chosen above students from all the other houses. He is deemed to be better than them.

Harry Potter steals his thunder. In the Tournament, when they take the Cup together. Cedric is not Cedric Diggory; he is once again a Hufflepuff, the leftover, the _spare_. And he is killed for it.

Cedric _should_ have won the Tournament. He _should_ have been the one to bring Hufflepuff house glory. But he was cheated out of his victory by a Slytherin.

The Hufflepuffs mourn Cedric, not their loss of glory. Hufflepuff rarely win anything, but they don’t complain. They carry on. They are strong and resilient, and most of all, they can see what is truly important.

And that is what makes Hufflepuffs more than just the spares.


End file.
